


Martin Gets Experimental

by thehaikubandit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm especially sorry Keats, M/M, this is just weird poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: It's season five, let Martin get experimental in an apocalyptic wasteland with a sharpie and a book of Keats.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. I Have Fears




	2. Bright Star




	3. On Looking




	4. To Jon




	5. A Prophecy




	6. After Dark Vapors Have Opress'd Our Plains




End file.
